The increased use of high bandwidth networks and data connections, and high capacity data storage servers, has resulted in the implementation of different deployment models such as cloud computing solutions. In cloud computing solutions, resources, services, enhanced functionality, or software can be provided to a client computer across a network. The resources can be shared among multiple clients through virtualization techniques to achieve improved resource utilization and scaling effects. Cloud computing models can also be used to provide shared access and remote storage of data to users. In cloud computing solutions, computing resources are provided as hosted services across a network such as the Internet. These services can include on-demand services that are provided through a cloud computing network without installation of applications or software on a client computer.
Companies employ business process management suites (BPMS) to model, document, automate, govern, optimize, simulate, and monitor core business processes and complex repetitive tasks. In some instances, an on-demand BPMS achieves scalability or elasticity by dynamically assigning additional cloud instances (computer nodes) to handle additional workload. At the same time, a cloud-based BPMS is connected to a wide range of other software components, including client software running on mobile devices, on-premise business software installations (e.g., enterprise resource planning systems), web-based clients, other cloud-based business software, and other software run by business partners. Business processes in the BPMS system can exchange events with those external software components.